memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Babylon 5
Stub? I'm not sure this article really is a stub, at least as far as Memory Alpha is concerned. This is after all a Star Trek wiki, and Babylon 5, while awesome, was not a Star Trek series. As it stands right now I believe the article contains all the information that it should for a series that is closely connected to but not part of the Star Trek franchise. Unless anyone objects, I'm going to remove the "stub" tag so that we don't end up with an article on B5 of equivalent length and/or detail to those of TOS, TNG, DS9, VOY, or ENT.--Antodav 22:42, December 17, 2009 (UTC) :This article should probably be deleted. Babylon 5 has almost nothing to do with Star Trek at all. The only way that it is relevant is that DS9 was accused of plagiarising it, and that can be mentioned on the DS9 page. ::This was originally created as a redirect to Science fiction references in Star Trek#Babylon 5, which makes a little more sense. The only purpose this article seems to serve now is to list actors from Star Trek who were in Babylon 5, which we don't do for other shows. --31dot 13:22, April 15, 2010 (UTC) :::Except Doctor Who. Which should also be merged. *sigh* -- sulfur 13:23, April 15, 2010 (UTC) ::::I say we merge it then.--Obey the Fist!! 13:26, April 15, 2010 (UTC) ::I stand corrected. :) --31dot 13:28, April 15, 2010 (UTC) :::::These article have been agreed upon and contested by nearly the same amount of people, albeit in different places. - 16:59, April 15, 2010 (UTC) ::::::If this article (and Doctor Who) are kept, it would make sense to add the Trek reference from the parodies and pop culture references page and a table with the performers who appeared in both series from Science fiction references in Star Trek, on the model of Doctor Who. But I understand if nobody wants to do that, if the fate of the page is up in the air. —Josiah Rowe 03:15, July 2, 2010 (UTC) :::::I would say just go for it. Worst case, the info gets split between the SF references and P&PC references pages when the info is moved there, it's not like these pages would be deleted outright. - 03:25, July 2, 2010 (UTC) ::::::OK. I've added the Trek reference, plus another that should have been on the "parodies and pop culture references" page (I hope nobody's going to dispute that "Deep Space franchise" was a dig at DS9). I'll make the table for performers and another for production personnel later. —Josiah Rowe 03:55, July 2, 2010 (UTC) ::::::I've finally finished the table for actors, and will do one for the production folks tomorrow. —Josiah Rowe 05:05, July 6, 2010 (UTC) ::::::OK, the production personnel table is completed. I may come back and fiddle with the formatting on the actors table, to use the "rowspan" element the way I did for Richard Compton, Harlan Ellison and D.C. Fontana in the staff table, to keep horizontal elements together (though I don't know whether that will mess up the sortability). —Josiah Rowe 17:47, July 6, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Where is Bill Blair ? ;) – Tom 18:07, July 6, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Was he ever credited on either series? I suppose we could add him, but he doesn't have a page on the B5 wiki... —Josiah Rowe 18:12, July 6, 2010 (UTC) :::::::No, he never received credit for his appearances on both, Trek and Babylon 5. But he appeared in almost every B5 episode. Have a look for his official page. I think the B5 wiki should start an article about this actor and add images like we do here on this wiki for his Trek work. It would become a full gallery. – Tom 18:21, July 6, 2010 (UTC) ::::::OK, I've added him here. If you want, you could start a page for him at the B5 wiki. —Josiah Rowe 07:11, July 8, 2010 (UTC) :::::"rowspan" is not a friend of sortable tables. - 19:15, July 6, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Good to know. As an aside, do you know whether the date sorting would still work if the dates were in a human-readable format instead of the ugly YYYY-MM-DD format? —Josiah Rowe 20:26, July 7, 2010 (UTC) :::::Not if you still want it to sort by year, since there's no way to change how it sorts, at least as far as I know. - 17:23, July 7, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Hmm. You seem to be right, at least on this site. The text at suggests that dates in the "07 Jul 2010" format should work, but in the examples on that page they don't actually work. It looks like they do on Wikipedia, though (see wikipedia:Help:Sorting). Do they use a different version of MediaWiki than Wikia does? —Josiah Rowe 03:39, July 8, 2010 (UTC) B5/DS9 development chronology My Trek reference books are all in storage and inaccessible. If anyone has access to The DS9 Companion and/or The Making of Deep Space Nine, it would be great to see whether either book gives a more specific date for Brandon Tartikoff's conversation with Rick Berman, so we could mention that in the "timeline" paragraph of the B5/DS9 section. (I found a news source which says that Tartikoff started at Paramount in July 1991, and Gene Roddenberry died in October 1991, so it would have to be between those months.) —Josiah Rowe 18:35, July 8, 2010 (UTC) :The DS9 Companion just says "late 1991". - DS9 Forever 18:38, August 22, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for checking. —Josiah Rowe 19:34, August 23, 2010 (UTC) An article really about six degrees of separation I don't mind the information about the relationship to DS9, but I really don't like the "this actor was in this show, which also starred that actor". What are other peoples thoughts? -- DS9 Forever 14:45, June 11, 2011 (UTC) :It's the same as the Doctor Who page, a few others, and the various "Trek references" pages. -- sulfur 14:46, June 11, 2011 (UTC) David Warner Not sure how to format relevant links, etc. but David Warner was in 'Star Trek V' and 'VI' and of course on 'TNG' ('Chain of Command') and on 'B5' ('Grail'). John Vickery John Vickery actually played Mr. Welles in the Babylon 5 episode "The Fall of Night", not Neroon. I would correct it myself and actually tried to do so but I lost the battle of wits with the rowspan table, I'm afraid. GusF (talk) 12:59, July 29, 2018 (UTC) :He also plays Neroon. -- Michael Warren | ''Talk'' 13:52, July 29, 2018 (UTC) Yes, I'm aware of that but my point is that he played Mr. Welles in "The Fall of Night" and the table is arranged in such a way as to give the impression that he played Neroon in that episode. GusF (talk) 15:08, July 29, 2018 (UTC) :Ah, apologies - I misinterpreted. Fixed the table. -- Michael Warren | ''Talk'' 15:27, July 29, 2018 (UTC) ::No problem at all. In retrospect, I realise that I could have phrased my first post better so your confusion was perfectly understandable. Thank you very much for fixing the table. GusF (talk) 15:34, July 29, 2018 (UTC)